Submission Is An Attitude
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: The soft brush of his lover's hand turned into the rough scratching of stubble along his pelvic bone, alerting Alfred to his mistake seconds before he paid the price for his assumptions while blindfolded.


Been working on this on and off for a bit, I like it. It's not as good as I'd envisioned but there's some parts of it I'm pretty fond of. This was written because I really like when characters aren't limited to something as silly as 'my penis is inside of you, therefor I am alpha' because sex is so much more than a black and white action with quantitative outcomes and results. There are five senses to take into account and some people are more attuned to one over another, there's mental stimulation that affects arousal, and just...so much more. I particularly like 'topping from the bottom' and so does France, apparently ;D

Please enjoy the shameless porn that is France and America! I had no real setting in mind for this, but I suppose AU humans in our world is close enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

Francis smirked at the boy, running the dark blue silk over and between his fingers while he swept his eyes up and down the lovely tanned body spread out before him. He was a true work of art and he planned on painting some of what they were about to do, having placed cameras around the room to capture it from different angles for later perusal. He'd have liked to have a cameraman present as well, but Alfred had drawn the line there.

Silly boy.

"Get on your knees." Francis commanded, watching as the young man did as told and climbed onto his knees on the bed. He was naked and already starting to get aroused, Francis' orders and demands making him lick his lips and sit up straighter.

"Come forward." Francis stood beside the bed and watched Alfred shuffle up to him, staying on his knees and keeping his arms to his sides, not touching himself. Good boy. Francis slid the silk around Alfred's eyes, covering blue with blue and tying it off at the back of his head, careful not to get it caught in the beautiful blond strands. This was about control, not pain.

"Open your mouth." The Frenchman demanded next, running his thumb along Alfred's bottom lip when it opened up for him obediently. He pushed the digit inside of the young man's mouth, running it along his tongue and tapping it against his teeth. Alfred didn't respond, keeping his mouth open and expectant. Very good.

Francis took his hand back and walked away. He left Alfred to go to the bedside table, opening the drawer and rustling around, keeping an eye on the blind young man who was still kneeling, mouth open despite the flush of embarrassment beginning to creep along his cheeks. He was likely feeling ridiculous, just sitting there like he was trying to catch flies, but he still didn't shut his mouth, or even lick his lips nervously.

This was going to be _fun_.

Slender fingers wrapped around the straps to a ball gag, pulling it up and fingering the red ball that would be parting Alfred's mouth and gagging him throughout the scene. It was well used but also well maintained, Francis always being sure to clean and sterilize after every time it was used, along with all the other toys he possessed.

Smiling fondly down at it, remembering some of the past instances he'd used it on his beautiful partner, Francis began to walk back towards Alfred. It was one of the first things he'd ever used on him that could be considered a traditional part of the S&M world. Good memories were stored along its shiny red surface and in its light weight and black leather straps.

He pushed the ball into Alfred's mouth and reached around him, securing the straps with the same care as the silk blindfold. Alfred relied on his sight (despite the need for correctional glasses) and his non-stop speech for so much of his day that the first time France had combined the two the young man, mostly a boy back then, had come undone almost the instant they began playing.

Already he could see the way Alfred was reacting just to these little preparations. It was adorable seeing his cock jutting up, already red and eager when he'd only had him strip, kneel, and adorn the headgear. Such a very responsive man.

"You are too beautiful." He murmured, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. He firmly gripped the blonds chin, gaining his attention even though he knew it was already on him. "Lie back on the bed and don't cum unless I tell you to."

Alfred nodded and made a muffled noise, following the orders and moving himself onto his back, head on the pillow. If anything his cock seemed to have gotten harder from the prospect of what was to come. He couldn't see what Francis was doing, but he could feel the way the bed dipped near his hip and the light graze of skin against his, the back of a hand running softly up his thigh.

The soft brush of his lover's touch turned into the rough scratching of stubble along his pelvic bone, alerting Alfred to his mistake seconds before a warm gust of air burst across the tip of himself. He shivered intensely and lifted his hips, hands fisting the bedding while a keen worked itself out behind the ball-gag.

The heated breath withdrew from him and a cold, slick grip replaced it. Alfred grunted and reflexively twitched his legs together, wanting to cocoon his erection in the warmth between his thighs. His tanned legs spread open again as soon as fingers wrapped around him, the grip coming out of nowhere but not unwelcome in the least. The hand began to pump and the slick substance (lube, probably) started heating up, the pressure and feeling of being stroked so nicely making him mewl into the gag and his eyes shutter closed behind the silk covering them.

When the hand left him he almost gripped himself, the pleasure so intense and his need so throbbing and _hot_. He couldn't stand to wait and see what games Francis was playing with his body but he craved to find out all the same.

Alfred turned his head towards the sound of his partner maneuvering around on the bed, unable to see just what he was up to but feeling the heavy dip of Francis full weight meeting the bed and what might have been a knee brushing against his outer thigh. His brows furrowed trying to follow it all through just his hearing and sense of touch, only to smooth out in utter bliss when two unshaven calves pressed into his sides and a hand gripped his cock, aiming it for a very warm, very inviting opening that immediately began to slip lower and lower and lower and-

"Oh, _mon cher_, you are simply _lovely_ when you're feeling so good." Francis voice broke into Alfred's obsessive musings, pulling at his attention with minimal affect while the tight ring of muscles gripped him so snugly. Soft hands landed on his wrists, gripping firmly and pulling up until Alfred's calloused fingers nudged the wood of the headboard. "Grip it and don't let go."

Nodding his understanding to the order, Alfred held onto the sturdy surface and swallowed in anticipation. Already a small trickle of saliva was tracking down one side of his chin, his mouth watering behind the gag as he held back the instinctive urge to buck his hips up. With Francis' weight nestled in his lap, his heat all around and so _tight_, it was truly a miracle he could hold back at all.

Suddenly the tight heat lifted up, gliding along his flesh easily before slipping back down. The process repeated, slow and sensual, the motions a dragging climb that made Alfred's body tremble in blissful torment and his blue eyes mist behind the blindfold. He held still even then, groaning heavily behind his gag and whimpering, begging silently for Francis to move faster, harder, deeper, anything so long as it was _more_.

"_You are so very beautiful_." Francis murmured in the flowing words of his home country, blue eyes lidded and intensely focused on the younger man as he moved along him, unseen. The pleasure for him was both in the penetration and the way Alfred submitted to him, allowing him to control the strong, brash, stubborn and so very masculine American to his heart's content. He could fuck the other or demand to be fucked and he would always get his wish, completely and with an abundance of eagerness to please.

In the bedroom, at least.

The contrast was startling when they were rushing about in their normal lives, but that wasn't something Francis would dwell on while he had this beautiful man so worked up he was going white knuckled and a single tear of pleasure had worked itself out from beneath soft silk.

"NNNghh!" Alfred's eyes went wide behind their barrier, nails clawing at wood and toes curling into the bedding as Francis lifted all the way up until only the head was inside, clenched fiercely, and then plunged himself down to the root all in one quick rush. He keened against the ball-gag and planted his feet, wanting to thrust up with every single ounce of strength he possessed.

The light touch of manicured nails caressing his neck made him tremble, buried deep inside the unmoving canal and whimpering in need. He _wanted_ to move, to thrust and to take, but he _couldn't_.

"Good boy." Francis' voice was a purr, the words making Alfred flush and squirm, chest warm and cock twitching within his lover. The chuckle that followed made him blush even harder out of embarrassment for how easily he showed his reaction to praise.

Alfred sucked in a quick breath through his nose when the heat around him rose up again, grunting when Francis' weight slammed back down on him, making him see stars behind the silk blindfold. He dug his nails into the wood and panted as quick as he could, nostrils flaring out and catching the musky scent of their arousal permeating the air. His cock throbbed heavily inside of Francis', his stomach burning while his loins tingled with the growing need to release, the strong muscles of his thighs corded heavily as he restrained the instinctive need to fuck the wonderful tightness that was making his head go fuzzy with pleasure.

The worst part was he couldn't even beg for what he wanted.

He bit into the gag when Francis' weight shifted, the Frenchman keeping his hips low and _grinding_ himself on top of Alfred's cock. The American could feel the way Francis' hips were rolling, the heat of his dominant lover's erection rubbing and smearing over his low belly, sensing a looming presence above his torso that made his hair stand on end and amplified everything he was experiencing to almost unbearable standards.

"Feel good?" Francis' voice was a husky purr right against his ear, making him jump from the sudden proximity and then moan, nodding eagerly. Hopefully Francis would take pity on him and let him come soon because if he didn't he knew he'd _explode_.

Teeth that Alfred knew to be white and straight bit at his earlobe, nibbling playfully. Soft fingers wound around one of his wrists and made him let go of the scratched up wood, his hand being led down between them until his knuckles brushed against something hot and demanding. He gripped it when Francis ordered him to, pumping it at the other blonds behest.

"Oh, yes. Just like that, _my beautiful boy_." Francis' breathy French words made Alfred shake beneath the older man, his American weakness for foreigners healthy and crippling. He couldn't even translate it at the moment, but just the very sound of it made his toes curl. It was those delicious nuances and natural inflexions that had no meaning to him but simply sounded so _amazing_ and so _sexy _that sometimes, even though he loved to talk and talk and talk, sometimes, he just really liked to hear Francis' pretty voice over his own.

"Keep going, just like that. I want to feel you come inside of me just like this." Those words were all Alfred needed, muscles still trembling as he held back from thrusting but gave up on trying to hold in his orgasm. He pumped his lover's cock with fast snaps of his wrist, his excessive energy overflowing into the motions and making him put his all into it. His hand was likely blurring from the ridiculous speed he was using but he didn't care because the treatment was making Francis moan into his ear and speak his first language in a breathy tone that Alfred knew could have him coming on command even if he heard it over the phone, a thousand miles apart.

His hand tightened in a spasm when he hit his peak, shifting and wriggling beneath Francis' weight but still managing to keep his hips pinned to the bed. He cried out behind the ball-gag and emptied himself deep within his lover's accepting opening, filling him up while his back arched off the bed and his heels kicked out against the sheets.

Alfred's brows furrowed when Francis pushed his hand off of the still hard cock, feeling his French lover pull up and off of him before moving up the bed. His mouth began to water in anticipation, wondering if the other blond was going to remove the gag and give him a treat for being so good.

He felt the slick warmth of Francis' leaking tip against his cheek, knees settling to either side of him. The wet skin moved along his face, moving too smoothly to be from Francis rotating his hips which meant the Frenchman was likely gripping himself and smearing it around. Alfred could feel the trail of pre-cum, wet and sticky along his skin and probably looking incredibly obscene when combined with the drool and tears escaping his gag and blindfold, respectively.

"You like my cock, _oui_, Alfred?" Francis purred from above, rubbing himself against his hapless lover. He thrilled at the fact that Alfred wouldn't stop him from doing something like this. The American would let him have his way with him in more ways than just a good, hard fucking. His beautiful young man gave him control over when he reached orgasm and would let Francis degrade him in the most fun and sexual of ways. To have such a strong man, young and beautiful and so cunning behind those sweet blue eyes, relinquish himself to Francis was...stunning. Moments like this only reminded him of that fact and made him ache harder. "You want to suck it, don't you?"

He was rewarded with a hasty nod from the American that made his balls draw up in anticipation. But, _non_, he wouldn't indulge in that today. As much as he would enjoy unhooking the ball gag and fucking his lover's throat, balls slapping indecently against his chin while pre-cum and spit glossed those pretty pink lips, he wanted to hold himself back for something else.

Alfred's brows furrowed when the weight around his head and shoulders slipped away and completely off the bed. He didn't move (which was a tremendous effort on his part, even being as post-coital lethargic as he was) waiting to see what Francis was up to.

By the foot of the bed he felt weight again and heard shifting and rustling, until it settled down and a soft foot was nudging his ankle. "Get on your hands and knees and come towards the sound of my voice."

Nodding his understanding Alfred did as told, moving up and onto his knees. He eased forward onto his hands, feeling vulnerable as he made his way down the bed, feeling around carefully with his hands and wishing he could speak, even a little. The lack of sight and speech while he was completely sober was jarring.

Francis' fingers slipped into his hair and led him up for a quick kiss on his temple before he pushed down on golden strands, urging Alfred's face down until he was situated between his legs. The elegant fingers raked softly along his scalp, massaging gently and sending a cascade of tingles along Alfred's nape. He'd always liked having his hair touched (or pulled) and Francis seemed to know _just_ how to do it to drive him wild.

"Touch me." Francis demand was soft and clear, prompting Alfred to move his hands up and place them somewhere along the Frenchman's legs. He spread his fingers out and explored, trying to figure out just where he was spatially. It was only a few inches up before his fingers found the firmness of hip bones, letting him begin to form a mental picture of just what he could be touching right about now.

Calloused fingers traveled inward and down, meeting heated flesh. He fluttered his touch around the strong column before moving down further, cupping Francis' sac and pushing his index finger behind the heavy organ. He pressed firmly at the spot behind them and smirked as best he could when he sensed Francis twitching in pleasure, hearing him take a deep inhale while the fingers in his hair tightened pleasantly. He rubbed at that spot, pressing his cheek into the side of Francis' cock and feeling the way it pulsed and tightened. He would have taken it into his mouth if he could but for now, it was enough just to feel how his lover was reacting to his ministrations.

"Enough." Francis panted, tugging at Alfred's hair when he felt his control beginning to slip. The blond had certainly gotten much better about knowing what to do with his hands. He still had a lot to learn, especially if Francis was his teacher, but he had come a long way from when Francis first took him to bed. "Get up and sit back on your knees."

Alfred reluctantly pulled his fingers away, sitting as he'd been told to, head cocked curiously despite the fact he couldn't see Francis at all or ask him what he was planning. The bed dipped near his legs and a weight settled into his lap, a hand on his shoulder while another one reached down, rubbing their cocks together; his erection was barely formed but the feel of Francis against him made it harden even more. He moaned behind the gag and placed his hands on lean hips when instructed to, beginning to breath heavier when Francis started rocking into him, thrusting and grinding in a blaze of friction he couldn't take an active part in achieving. The lack of control over his stimulation made his nerves tingle, thoughts going hazy with things unsaid (even if he wasn't gagged) and sensations he couldn't begin to name or adequately describe.

All too soon Francis stopped and moved off, his movements still elegant but with a note of haste that had Alfred's heart thumping heavy and hard. His lover was notorious for being able to hold back if he was in a playful, torture-the-American sort of mood, but it was always a thrill when his so skilled partner began to fall prey to the same pleasure that seemed to break Alfred's iron resolve every time their clothes came off.

His lips curled as much as the gag allowed when hands pulled at his limbs to get him to move, giddy in Francis' silence because the Frenchman had to be _aching_ if he'd run out of pretty words and was beginning to use tactics of the more physical and 'brutish' nature.

Alfred ended up on his knees, feeling the heat of his lover's backside pressing against him while Francis purred his words, accent thick and intriguing. "Fuck me, _mon amour_."

Not needing to be told twice Alfred reached down, gripping himself and gently prodding around until he found the still slicked hole. He pushed forward and in, sinking all the way inside to the chorus of beautiful French words he didn't understand but that set his belly on fire. He leaned forward when he'd settled all the way in, draping himself over Francis back, hands finding the bedding for stability. He felt soft hands cover his own, fingers twining and manicured nails digging into his palms softly; the non-verbal action was accompanied by a word or two of French he thought he remembered but couldn't pin down, choosing instead to pull his hips back and thrust forward.

The feeling of finally being allowed to move inside of Francis was exquisite, the way the Frenchman clung to his hands making his erection stiffen even more. He set up a rough rhythm, picking up the pace until the nails stopped biting him. He pressed his sweaty forehead against Francis nape, grunting with his efforts, teeth gnawing at the gag that had begun to make his jaws ache. The silk was sticking to his skin but he didn't care, eyes clenched shut behind the blindfold anyway as he rocked himself deep inside the wet confines of his lover and enjoyed every last French word that spilled from what he knew were luscious, kissable lips.

Alfred shuddered when Francis pulled one of his hands back, forcing his fingers to grip the Frenchman's cock and start stroking. Within moments he could feel the tell tale twitching and sudden spurting wetness across his fingers, as well as an abrupt tightening of the muscles all along the slick channel he was buried inside of. He grunted and thrust in harder, hearing only encouragement from the other and thankful for it because if he'd been ordered to stop at this point he was sure he would have died. He wasn't known for patience and luckily Francis wasn't in one of his teaching moods.

He shivered heavily as he hit his second orgasm, hips pumping freely, thighs flexing powerfully as he finished strongly before settling balls deep inside, panting through his nose and nearly collapsing on top of Francis. He rubbed his face against the soft skin between his lover's shoulder blades, sighing happily.

"As cute as it is to feel you enjoying my body like a cat would a person's legs, I think it's time to take your gag off, _oui?_" Francis' voice was a chuckle, making Alfred smile automatically and nod gently. He pulled out carefully and waited with the patience of after-glow for Francis to turn around and very tenderly undo the straps. The gag slid away and he flexed his jaw, keeping his eyes shut as lips found his own and the silk fell away from his eyes.

"You are so very beautiful, Alfred." Francis murmured into the touch. Alfred's lashes fluttered upwards, blue meeting blue as the American smiled, leaning into his lover and wrapping strong arms around slimmer shoulders.

"Nowhere near as pretty as you, Francis." Alfred replied sincerely. He kissed the stubbled chin softly and then rest his face in the crook of the older man's neck, holding him close and inhaling his scent.

"Mm. Some rest is in order." Francis concluded, lovingly trailing a hand down Alfred's back, following the trail of his spine all the way down to his tail-bone. He enjoyed the heavy play of muscle that he could feel, his lover built like a fighter but with the tenderness and innocence of a playful kitten.

"Sure. Can we order some pizza for dinner and stay up late watching scary movies?" Alfred asked eagerly, excitement very lightly tinging his voice as they both moved to clean up and slide under the covers; moist towelettes wiping up left over stickiness and fluffy towels being laid over spots that would need washing.

"Well, you do deserve a treat for being so good." Francis conceded, allowing the American to settle behind him, a broad chest sheltering him while a strong arm looped around his body, securing them together in a way that had his romantic heart fluttering in his chest. "But it will be either romantic comedies or action films of my choosing."

"Awwww." A light kiss was delivered to the back of his ear before warm lips settled against his neck, in the distinct shape of a smile even though the superb little trickster's voice sounded like a pout. "As long as it's not another drama and you're there with me, I can deal with that. I guess."

"I'll let you have a large, all to yourself."

"Deal."

**xXx**

Woo, we've reached the end! I hope everyone enjoyed the trip and if you did, please leave me a review. If you tell me what you liked I can focus on writing more of it, after all ;D

On an unrelated note I saw The Lorax yesterday and I am craving an America AMV to the song How Bad Can I Be? I think it fits America very well, in a dark way, and if anyone can provide it for me they'll get a big box of respect...and also a one-shot ;D Not sayin', just sayin'.


End file.
